pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
BET006: The Final Battle for the Fate of the World!!
is the 6th and final chapter of Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Blazing Exploration Team. Synopsis Chimchar and Totodile go to the Temporal Tower, where they face Dialga, who is about to become corrupted. To prevent the fate of the dark future, Chimchar and Totodile attempt to place the Time Gears. However, Dialga stops them at every turn, so Chimchar and Totodile merge their powers and attack Dialga. After the battle, however, Chimchar starts disappearing and bids Totodile farewell. Chapter Plot Totodile is on a beach, holding his treasure relic and reminds himself what has led to this point. Totodile remembers meeting Honō, then encountering Grovyle the thief, sent from the future to collect the Time Gears, as well as being lied by Dusknoir, who threw them all through the portal to the dark future, created by Dialga. Luckily, they all made it back to the past with Celebi's help, and went to the Hidden Land, where Grovyle sacrificed himself and pushed himself and Dusknoir into the dark future. Totodile did not know that changing the history would banish Pokémon from the future, including Honō. At any rate, Honō and Totodile made it to the Temporal Tower and enter it. They went up to change history. Chimchar attempts to talk to Totodile, but ignores that, confusing Totodile, since Chimchar could not tell the truth about being banished. As Honō and Totodile try to search where to put the Time Gears, they face Dialga, who identifies the duo as the attackers. Totodile notices Dialga is different, making Chimchar believe it has not been tainted by darkness yet. Dialga becomes angry, claiming they will pay for destroying the tower, even if Chimchar claims they came to stop the destruction of time. Dialga becomes shocked and in pain, hearing about the destruction of time and starts destroying the place. Chimchar believes Dialga is tied to the tower, and the more the tower is damaged, the more Dialga is angry, even to the point where it becomes corrupted, like they saw in the dark future. Chimchar tells Totodile they have to prevent Dialga from attacking the tower. Totodile notices a circle on a wall behind Dialga, where the five slots for the Time Gears lie. The tower starts collapsing, causing Dialga to become furious and start attacking. Chimchar uses Flamethrower to counter Dialga's attack, but fails and gets hit, along with Totodile. Totodile doubts they can access the circle, but Chimchar tells him not to lose hope, as he has a plan. Chimchar and Totodile join together and charge towards Dialga, hitting it, claiming "This is for the future!" Dialga staggers, allowing Totodile to pass by and place the Time Gears in the place. The tower collapses, shocking Totodile and Chimchar, thinking they came too late. However, Dialga appears and thanks the two heroes, for now it re-gained control of itself and they prevented the destruction of the tower. Totodile and Chimchar are glad for saving the world and leave the tower. Totodile knows everyone at the Wigglytuff Guild in Treasure Town will be glad to hear this. Suddenly, Totodile notices Chimchar is disappearing. Chimchar apologizes for not telling Totodile sooner, as this is goodbye. Totodile is confused, so Chimchar clarifies Dusknoir told him if history is changed, all the Pokémon from the future will disappear, including Honō. Totodile is shocked and frightened, but Honō claims even if he is gone, Honō will always remember Totodile. Totodile does not want Honō to leave, as, because of Honō, he came this far. Chimchar has faith in Totodile doing well, causing Totodile to cry. Chimchar claims he was glad to have had Totodile as his partner and disappears, causing Totodile to scream Honō's name. Back at the beach, Totodile watches the sunset, wondering if Honō is watching as well. Totodile is certain everyone is cheerful and happy the fate of the dark future has been stopped and everything will return to normal and are making changes so they don't fall in the same situation again. However, Totodile cries, as he still misses Honō. Dialga senses Totodile's sorrow, uses its power to bring Honō back to the world, as a gratitude for saving the time. Totodile notices something shiny approaching, which materializes as Chimchar, Honō. Honō claims not to lose hope, for when their hearts are linked, miracles are formed. Seeing each other, Honō and Totodile rush to hug each other. Gallery Category:Blazing Exploration Team chapters